Death Penalty
The Death Penalty is a recurring gun in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually one of the strongest guns available. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Death Penalty is based on the Colt revolving rifle, and is Vincent Valentine's ultimate weapon obtained in Lucrecia's Cave. The cave can be accessed in disc 2, either by a submarine or a colored chocobo. Vincent must be in the party to witness a cutscene, after which the player must fight ten random battles and return to the cave, where Vincent finds the Death Penalty along with his LEVEL 4 Limit Break. Death Penalty's power is boosted after every enemy it kills. Due to a glitch, if enough enemies are killed, the Death Penalty can kill any enemy with a single hit, including superbosses. : Power = * [Vincent's Kills / 128 / 16] + 10[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197341-final-fantasy-vii/faqs/36775 ''Final Fantasy VII Party Mechanics Guide] For a plot graph of this formula see here. Though the gun is a rifle, Vincent wields it with only one hand like a pistol due to a lack of a two-handed animation. The weapon is affected by the Vincent Mug Glitch. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Death Penalty is again Vincent's ultimate weapon, now a large hand-cannon of custom make. It can only be used in the game's last level when Vincent is in his Chaos form. Unlike the original design, which focused on being a rifle, the new version features it to be a large handcannon-esque revolver, its made completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Death Penalty is easily the most powerful weapon in the game, firing large deadly beams doing 2,000 damage to almost every enemy. As a drawback, it never deals Critical Hits, has a magazine of only 6, cannot be customized, and its ammo cannot be purchased. Final Fantasy XI Death Penalty is the Corsair's Mythic Weapon, which enhances the Quick Draw ability and has a unique Weapon skill called Leaden Salute. It is a large cannon not unlike a massive blunderbuss. Final Fantasy XIV Death Penalty is the weapon used by Admiral Merlwyb, commander of the Maelstrom. A replica called Death Sentence is also mentioned. Final Fantasy Type-0 The gun's appearance is based on the AMT Automag .44 semiautomatic pistol. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Death Penalty is the game's strongest gun, a Level 100 weapon that can be traded for an Arcturus, Fomalhaut, an Eden's Cuirass, and 177,840 gil. It lowers HP by 328 and DEF by 1, boosts BRV by 79 and ATK by 67, and increases the Assist Gauge Duration time by 30%. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Death Penalty grants +15 to Attack. It can be equipped by Setzer, Balthier, Sazh, and Magitek Armor. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Vincent's cards can use Death Penalty as an ability. For a cost of Dulling Vincent, discarding another Vincent card, and paying five Light CP, Death Penalty lets the player choose any number of Forwards with a total cost of 7 or less, and Breaks them. Gallery Etymology The incarnation of Final Fantasy XI's Death Penalty is also reminiscent of the execution method, , where one is tied to the mouth of a cannon and shot with it, ensuring a quick death. References Category:Weapons